


We Can't Stop

by SwayzeeSweetheart



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega universe, Beside Deaton everyone else is either an Alpha or Beta, Derek is a Good Alpha, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirty Scott, Hales run everything, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, No one has died, Omega Scott, Overused cliché of mating and heat, Sassy Scott, Sexual Situations, Stiles' mom hasn't died, a/b/o dynamics, full blown Mating Moon, omega!Scott, rated r
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwayzeeSweetheart/pseuds/SwayzeeSweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things Scott can handle.<br/>Being the only unmated Omega in Beacon Hills, easy.<br/>Starting tenth grade midway into the school year, piece of cake.<br/>Having a crazy Alpha and sweet Beta turned Alpha fight over him, well that could be a problem.</p><p>Let's throw in a crazy Uncle Peter, early Jackson, and useless Lydia and see where it gets us.</p><p>Follow as Scott tries to figure himself out as an Omega, figure out who his mate is, keep Jackson away from him, not be raped by Peter, and have fun and enjoy the ride while doing this. Sounds easy, right?</p><p>All Rights Reserved (c) 2014 SwayzeeSweetheart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Wolf in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott moves to Beacon Hills. One problem.... He's the only rare Omega that is unmated out of three. Let's throw in creepy Uncle Peter, cute Stiles, and a crazy Derek and what do you get? I don't know but the combination has never been good.

Chapter One: New Wolf In Town

Scott McCall laid soundly in his new bed asleep. His goal was to oversleep possibly miss school because, hell, he is so definitely not looking forward to his first day at Wolf’s Breed Academy or as normal people call it Beacon Hills High School. They were already five months into the year. Plus, to top it all off, they were on a new territory. So Scott wasn’t looking forward to presenting himself to a new Alpha and then has to start high school. 

“Scott, honey. Wake up.” Scott groaned at the sound of his mother’s voice. Single Mom Mellissa McCall was transferred to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital as a head nurse. It paid more than just a regular RN. They’d gotten a bigger house and a better car but Scott didn’t want to start over again. Especially, someone of his kind.

“No.” Scott groaned out as he pulled the covers farther over his head. 

Melissa smiled and yanked the blanket off. Scott groaned and sat up.

“Mom…” Scott groaned out as she walked out the room. She turned and smiled at her one and only child fondly.

“Don’t Mom me. You need to get up. You’re already late.” She said. Scott groaned again and shoved the rest of the blankets off and walked into the bathroom oh so conveniently connected to his room. Scott stripped of his clothes and turned on the water. He stepped in once it was hot enough.

He let his mind wonder back to Silver Rock. All the touches and the looks and glances. People cooing over him. But it was home, he was special but here in Beacon Hills, no one knew what he was or how special he was. Lycanthropic heritage had a food chain. At the top was the ever-present and all powerful Alpha. Now the Alpha ran everything. He or she ran the pack until said Alpha was either defeated or died passing on the title to the next generation. Alphas can be born Alphas. Next we have Betas. Second on the pyramid. Betas were usually second in command to the Alphas. Betas usually tended to the pack when the Alpha was absent. Betas are highly usual. Being born from an Alpha and a Beta. Lastly we have the Omega. They aren’t exactly on the bottom. They are rare in form. Usually smaller, weaker, and slower than the rest. To mate with an Omega was a sign of respect, seeing how there weren’t many of the precious Omegas left. Usually mated to Alpha because of the strong protective nature. In some cases, they are mated to Betas but is unusual. Now an Omega and another Omega have never been known to mate together. That occurrence hasn’t happened in generations since only a few Omegas are produced every few generations.

Scott was brought out of his day dream by the sound of his mom saying Breakfast is ready. Scott turned off the water and dried off. He walked into his room to see the outfit he’d laid out for this day. It consisted of camouflage skinny jeans, a lavender button up, and a pair of brown combat boots. His goal was to stand out since his Lycanthropic status already defined him. He hurried and dressed himself and then sprayed his mom’s favorite scent A Walk on the Beach by OTCP and grabbed his messenger bag and high tailed it down the stairs to the kitchen. He stopped at the table and sat down. His mom served him granola with strawberries and bottled water. What? Precious gifts from the Lycanthropic gods have to stay healthy. He smiled at his mom.

“Scottie, Baby. Remember what I told you. There are no other omegas in your school. There are only the three of you in the Beacon Hills territory and two of them are already mated. Don’t let any Alpha force their will over you. Remember to wear your I.D. badge. It only states your name, birth day, status, parents, and if your mated and to who. So yours will say Scott McCall, July 1, 1998, OMEGA- PURE, Alpha Mellissa McCall, and Mate: N/A. You are the youngest Omega in Beacon Hills. Stay safe, baby. I have a friend coming to get you. I have to get to work. I love you.” She said kissing his forehead. He murmured and I Love You, Mom as he ate his granola. She got to their front door before turning around quickly and saying

“Behave.” Scott groaned and made a face. But his mom flashed her blazing red eyes at Scott causing his to turn a brilliant golden yellow as he rolled his eyes.

“Okay, Mom. Put your eyes away.” He said as she blew him a kiss and scrambled out to her car and into it, pulling away to the hospital.

For the next fifteen minutes Scott ate his granola and washed his dishes and waited patiently for his mom’s random friend she trust her precious Omega baby to. Finally after what seemed like forever there was an abrupt knock at the door. Scott grabbed the house keys and his bag and walked to the door, stopping at the mirror by the front door to check his appearance. He looked good. Good enough to mate on the spot. 

He opened the door to reveal a man looking no older than thirty. He looked about six foot two inches and wore a sadistic looking smirk on his face. Scott rose an eyebrow at the interesting looking character on the other side of his door.

“And you might be?” Scott asked. Back in Silver Rock, he was known as the sass master for a reason. He could be snarky and sarcastic but it was cute on him. The man simply smirked at him.

“I am Alpha Peter Hale of the Hale Pack and territory. Melissa had asked me to get to school then take you to be presented to my nephew who is current Pack head. But let’s get you to school.” Peter told the Omega. Scott sighed and closed and locked his front door. He followed Peter out to a red convertible. Scott sighed and hopped into the car.

“How do you know my Mom?” Scott asked as Peter got into his car and started it up, beginning his drive to the school. Peter smirked his sadistic almost pedophilistic smirk.

“She came to present herself as a new comer on our territory. She was in a rush and I offered to drop you off and take you to be presented.” Peter said as they pulled in the Beacon Hills parking lot. Scott looked around at the campus. Fairly similar to his old school. He jumped out and scrounged around in his bag for his I.D. When he found it, he put it on. Peter raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued and surprised.

“So you’re the new Omega. Mellissa did not mention that. My family will be pleased to meet you.” Peter said as he walked Scott into the building and to the main office. Scott kindly rolled his eyes as he was led into the main building. Once he entered, people stopped to look at him, clearly turned on by his smell. Each and every Alpha and Beta sniffed the air as Scott passed. Scott groaned internally. Here we go again he thought bitterly as they entered the main office. The Principal, Mr. Orlando, was stood talking to Ms. Catherine. His head immediately turned to Scott who groaned inside of his head. Ms. Catherine looked at him as well, not ever having the honor of smelling a pure thoroughbred Omega.

“Alpha Hale is this the young Omega we have been expecting?” Principal Orlando asked. Peter smirked vindictively and nodded. He was enjoying Scott’s discomfort. Scott began to pheromone annoyance through thick layers.

“Yes, Principal Orlando, it is. Scott McCall, I’d like you to meet Principal Tyler Orlando, Alpha.” Peter said as Ms. Catherine handed Scott a piece of paper. Scott examined the paper, noting it was his class schedule. Chemistry – Harris Rm 219, Home and Family Care Sciences – Elaina Lidgerwood Rm 10, Econ – Bobby Finstock Rm 301, Geometry – Connie Collin Rm 303, Alpha-Beta-Beta – Principal Tyler Orlando Rm Auditorium. 

“Scott, it is a great pleasure to meet you. I have never actually met a pure Omega. This is an honor.” Principal Orlando said. Scott put on a happy face and shook his hand. 

“You’ll be going to your third period class which is Home Economics. With Bobby Finstock. So you’ll be going to room 301. Do you need any help? I can find a student.” Principal Orlando asked but as soon as Scott turned to leave and try to mot get completely and totally lost and/or molested and raped Peter turns and stops him.

“I’ll be back for you early. My family will be very pleased to meet you.” Peter said as Scott nodded and walked into the hallways and began to look for his class. He looks at the doors to see 101, 102, 103,104 and not 301. Scott groaned and walked to where he saw a flight of stairs. He hurried and walked over not seeing another body coming right for him until he was rammed into and sprawled out on the floor. Scott groaned out loud and began to curse the move from Silver Rock territory to Beacon Hill territory in a whole. 

“Are you okay? I am so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention and I ran right into you. And let me help you.” Scott felt himself being lifted and planted on his feet. He looked up to see an almost nerdy looking boy. He had brown hair and big brown doe eyes. He was bigger than Scott. By like a foot but he was adorable. He wore a pair of jeans, a plaid button up with a graphic tee, and a pair of Nike’s. Scott tilted his head in confusion. He smelled like an apprehensive and overhyped Beta but he looked smart and intelligent. 

The boy handed him his bag and schedule and look at his badge. The boy looked taken aback all of a sudden then began to smell the air. The doe eyed boy began to stumble backward into a locker.

“Y-you’re an Omega. An unmated Omega. Holy God, I am so sorry. Please don’t send whoever is protecting you until you mate after me. Please. I have to take care of my dad. He’s the sheriff of Beacon Hills. Have you met him? Of course not. I have never seen you in my life. I would’ve remembered you. Not in a bad way. It’s just that you’re so pretty. But I’m not a crazy stalker person. I-“

“Um, I don’t know who you are but you’re adorable and cute and I like you. What’s your name?” Scott asked as he dusted off his pants and shirt. The boy turn a light red as his hand found the back of his neck and he scratched it.

“Stiles Stilinski, Beta. Son of John Stilinski, Alpha and Claudia Stilinski, Beta. Um, yeah. That’s me. And um, thank you.” Stiles said. Scott giggled a little and began to walk to the stairs through the hallway that had cleared when the bell rang.

“Well Stiles, I’m Scott McCall, Omega. Son of Melissa McCall, Alpha. We just moved here a yesterday and I’m already starting school. I go to be presented today. And Stiles Stilinski, I have decided that you’re gonna be my new best friend. Could you tell me how to get to Mr. Finst-“

“Oh, Finstock. I have him now and it’s up the next flight of stairs. Just follow me.” Stiles said as they then walked up the next flight of stairs to the class. Stiles stopped in front of the first door on the left and pushed it open and walked in as Scott followed him.

“Stilinski, why are you late- and who is he and why does he smell like-“ Finstock began to yell at Stiles but cut himself off as Scott entered the room and he was bitch slapped by the scent that Scott pheromones off. Scott smiled at the class.

“Hi, Mr.-“Scott stopped and looked down at his paper to see the teacher’s name. “Finstock. I’m Scott McCall, Omega” Scott said. The class began to smell the air only to find a sweet caramel apple and cotton candy and peppermint stick aroma.

“No way.” A brown haired boy in the front said. Finstock turned so fast around to look at the boy with such pure hatred.

“Greenburg! Shut up and move to the back. Sorry excuse for a Beta.” Finstock yelled as the boy known as ‘Greenburg’ scurried to the back, opening up two seats in the front. Stiles walked to his seat.

“Scott, tell us about yourself?” Finstock said. Scott nodded looking confused as he sat his things next to Stiles in the empty desk. He walks back to the front of the class while Finstock sits.

“Well, hello. I’m Scott McCall, Omega. There aren’t any of us. Maybe one or two at most three every generation or century or maybe millennium. I don’t know. That’s what my Mom told me. I’m fifteen. I’ll be sixteen in four months. I came from Silver Rock territory. There weren’t any Omegas there and the counsel wanted me to come here to be safer. As my I.D. badge says I’m unmated. So yeah. That’s me.” Scott said. The class beamed at him

The day went on like that. People smiling at him in a way that scared him and wanted to make him hide in a hole. But Stiles made It better. It was only until lunch that shit started to become real. 

Stiles and Scott stood in line for lunch. Stiles offered to pay for Scott’s lunch. Stiles got curly fries, Mac and Cheese, tater tots, turkey and cheese, and a coke. Scott on the other hand got a salad, peeled celery, and bottled water. His appetite was one of a small bunny yet he was always full after eating it.

Stiles paid for their lunches and they went to sit and Scott was interrupted by a cocky and arrogant looking guy. He had blond hair, blue eyes, a strong and chiseled jaw, and perfect hair – or rather everything Scott may or may not be into. Most of the time not. A girl with long blond hair and red lips and tight fitting clothes, a sporty looking guy with dimples, a set of twins, another blonde girl who was holding an attractive bulky hunky looking black dude with huge biceps that made Scott think of stealing him, a girl with brown hair that was past her shoulders, and a curly haired looking guy.

Scott looked up from has salad to see the figures surrounding him. He looked over at Stiles who slightly gulped. “Um, hi?” Scott asked the group. They all had looks of complete and utter scary molesters.

“Hey. I’m Lydia Martin.” The blond girl with red lips said. “These are my friends. This is my boyfriend Aiden and his twin brother Ethan, whose boyfriend is Danny.” She said gesturing to the twins and then the sporty looking guys. Then she gestured to the brown haired people. “That’s Allison Argent and her boyfriend Isaac Lahey. That’s Erica Reyes and her boyfriend Vernon Boyd but we call him Boyd.” She said gesturing to the Black guys and blond girl. “And lastly this is Jackson Whittemore, Alpha. All of us except for Boyd and Jackson are Betas. We’ve never actually met an Omega. We just wanted to introduce ourselves. And what’s your name?” Lydia asked. Scott looked back at Stiles whose head was down in fears and he smells nervous and anxious.

“I’m Scott McCall. What are you doing to Stiles?” Scott asked as he pushed the empty plate that once held salad in it. He began to munch on his celery as he waited for an answer.

“We aren’t doing anything to him. He’s just a weak, pathetic, and useless excuse for a potential Alpha.” Jackson said bluntly. The rest snicker except the Allison girl and the Isaac guy and the Danny guy and the Boyd guy.

“That’s really mean. What’s he done to you? Beside live and breathe? What if someone just came up to you and said all those things to you? Doesn’t your Alpha leader or Alpha counsel have anything against that? Wow, I do not want to be apart of a pack like that. I’m done. Let’s go Stiles.” Scott said the Beta. Stiles quickly got up and followed the Omega. Jackson reached out and took a hold of Scott’s arm. Scott looked up at the Alpha whose eyes began to bleed a bloody red. Scott’s own puppy dog set brown eyes began to bleed their usual honey golden.

“Fuck you.” Scott hissed trying to get his arm free. Jackson simply smirked at him and bared his fangs at the Omega. Scott fought the urge to go kitty and claw his face off.

“Ooh, feisty. I like ‘em bratty. Better way for me to assert my power over them.” Jackson said smirking at the little Omega. Honestly, Scott was just that. A little Omega. He was a mere five foot three inches and weighs 120 pounds. Jackson on the other hand reached a whopping six foot five, weighing in at 225 pounds. An entire foot and then two inches taller than Scott and one hundred and five pounds bigger than Scott. Sometimes the Omega hated being so small. Stupid stereo types.

“L-let me go.” Scott said feeling his walks crumble as the Alpha kept his red eyes boring into his own golden ones. Jackson smirked and kept using his power of persuasion an Alpha biologically has over an Omega. The persuasion worked well because it was an Omega’s instinct to submit. 

“Scott! My sweet sweet little Omega. I have been looking for you. Your Mom signed you out and now I must take you to be presented to the residential pack in charge.” A voice said. Scott immediately recognizes it as Peter. Jackson lets go but smirks at the young wolf. Scott turned and picked up his bags and celery and turns to Peter. Scott sees Stiles tense up and Scott reaches out and grabs his forearm and pulls him.

“Only way I’m going to meet a whole bunch of Lycanthropes is if Stiles goes with me.” Scott says. Stiles’ eyes widen as Scott says that. Peter’s smirk widens as he nods and gestures for Scott to follow.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, little Omega.” Jackson snarks. Scott rolls his eyes as they follow Peter out to his convertible. They get in and buckle up. Peter pulls the car out and onto the highway. They drive until they come to a wooded area. Peter turns in and begins to drive through the woods.

“Um, Peter? Where are we going? And why are we in the woods?” Scott questioned the older man. Peter chuckled as they drove into the clearing to a huge house. Scott sighed. He really though Peter was about to rape him and then kill him. He seems kind of crazy.

“Well my little Omega, here we are. You may get out now.” Peter said as he got out the car. Scott and Stiles followed. Scott stayed close to Stiles who seemed to know where he was.

They walked up the stairs and into the house. When they got in there was a huge staircase right in the middle of the room. Scott looked to his left to see a huge living room with a few people scattered around. 

“Talia, Laura, Derek, Cora!” Peter roared out. He turned to Scott as four very distinct looking wolves came into the doorway from all over the house.

“Peter? Where’s the fire?” The long brown haired Alpha asked him. Peter chuckled and pushed Scott in front of him. Scott sighed and stepped up. The four wolves smelled the air and almost chocked on it. They then looked at Scott, their eyes bleeding red.

“Mom? Is he an-“

“Omega? Yes sweetheart, he is. And what is your name, love?” The eldest looking one asked. Scott assumed that was the mom.

“Scott McCall.” Scott answered. She nodded at him. Scott stood there uncomfortably as he was stared at. The guy from the group kept on staring at him. He was dirty. His muscles were red and covered with dirt and his shirt was ripped. To top it all off, he wouldn’t stop looking at Scoot.

“McCall, son to Melissa McCall. Never said anything about an Omega. Very rare. How old are you?” She asked Scott who fidgeted subconsciously.

“Fifteen. Sixteen in four months.” Scott answered, ready to leave and go home. The women smiled at him and his discomfort.

“First heat?” She asked and Scott’s eyes nearly bugged out. Why does she want to know so much and something like that? He questioned in his head.

“No. Not yet.” Scott managed to get out through his bemusement. The women smiled at the young man who wouldn’t stop looking at him. 

“Talia, he needs a protector or sorts. I walked in on Whittemore’s boy using Omega will against him.” Peter said to the women know as Talia. Talia smiled at Peter.

“Honey, my name is Talia Hale. This is Laura Hale. She is 28” She pointed to the second eldest girl. Then she smiled again. “And Cora Hale. She is 21” She pointed to the last girl who smiled at him. “And lastly, this is Derek Hale. He’s 20.” She told Scott extra happily. Scott nodded at him.

“Um, I don’t mean to be rude but-“

“Scott?” Scott turned to see his mom in scrubs from the hospital. He was so very confused at why she was here. He was supposed to be meeting a pack head and leaving.

“Peter texted and said I needed to come. Something about an offer.”She said cutting Scott off. Peter smirked and cleared his throat.

“Yes. An offer. I was about to volunteer Derek’s service as stand in mate.” He said. Scott, Mellissa and Stiles who had been mostly quiet until now gasped.

“WHAT!” Scott all but yelled. The Hales just look amused with his expression. Peter just nods his head.

“Well, an Omega is a very rare gift and an Omega as beautiful and precious as you should have the best. And Derek is just that. He is a powerful Alpha who is strong, witty, smart, loyal, and protective. Or possessive. That’s most likely it. But whatever, right.” Peter said. The three looked stunned. Scott was the first to snap out of it.

“Can I say no? NO!” Scott all but yelled. Mellissa cleared her throat and pulled Scott in by his shoulders and kissed his hair.

“Honey, you can’t really say no.” Mellissa whispers in his ear but that fell on deaf ears because Scott was not about to be forced to mate at fifteen to some twenty year old Alpha who was Boyd but white. Stop it, Scott he thought to himself as he began to mutter a few choice words.

“No.” He muttered to himself. But alas, When has Peter ever been the type to take no for an answer. 

Never.

So why start now?

“Just get to know him. Let him court you.” Peter said. Scoot gave a ‘ick’ face and turned to the creator of this mess.

“It’s 2014. Courting is so 1800s and back. We have present day dating and no. He will not court me. I want to find my own mate and as you can see- Ahhhh!”  And Scott was pounced on by Derek. Like literally yanked into the older’s mouth and was bitten before anyone could say anything. Peter simply smirked.

“Let go of me! Derek let go!” Scott shrieked as he felt Derek’s teeth sink into his jugular. Scott kneed Derek in his balls and Derek sunk to the ground. But the mark was already there.  Scott’s hand flew to his neck and for the four millionth time he wondered why they moved from Silver rock.

“Derek! That is not how we go about things. You can not just attack anyone.” Talia scolded but Scott was over Derek’s attacking him and was just worried that, shit, he’s been claimed. By a brute, brooding, tall, tan, and handsome potentially violent Alpha. 

He stepped back into Stiles and hugged his self proclaimed best friend. If he was being honest, he wanted to get to know Stiles and maybe one day be bonded to him. Actual tears sprang to his eyes as he felt an ich of pain from Derek’s bite. The tears slid down his face.

“Why are you hugging another wolf?” Derek growled out but Scott hugged Stiles tighter. Derek just growled and walked over, trying to detatch Scott from Stiles but Scott shook Derek off.

“Leave me alone. You’ve ruined everything. I wanted to be bonded to Stiles- I mean, oops?”  Scott said wipping his eyes looking up at Stiles who was blushing but holding Scott harder. Derek growled at Stiles who felt a growl rip from his throat before he could stop himself. Stiles’ scent had changed. He was still a Beta but there was a new edge. The Beta’s Alpha potential was getting stronger.

“Scott, honey, I’m sorry but you have to respond to Derek’s claim.” Mellissa said, glaring at the ground. Now when she moved her and Scott to Beacon Hill, it was because she needed Scott to be safe from Alpha’s who will use his Omega will against him. Now she’s realized that clearly, Beacon Hills has even crazier Alphas.

“But Mom! What about Stiles?” Scott whinned. Laura then spoke up. She looked at her mom.

“Mother isn’t there a special ritual where the inner wolf can determine it’s mate?” Laura asked Talia who nodded happily. Of course she wanted the Omega to be mated to Derek but it wasn’t fair to not give Scott a choice.

“Yes, there is. Beta Stiles will have to bite Omega Scott too. The Omega’s inner wolf will choose who it’s mate is which actually mean the two will have to court him. But Omega Scott you will also have to give Derek a chance before you try to persaude your wolf. Is that fair? Agreed?” She asked the three. Scott failed miserably surpresing his whine.

“So he attacks my face and I’m the one who has to settle and let him court me? But wait, I’m fifteen. He’s twenty. Isn’t there laws against that?” Scott whinned but Talia just smiled.

“Not really. You are old enough to understand what’s happening . But in all reality, this all has to be done and over with before his first heat which is?” Talia asked Scott who blushed as he was pulled unsuspectingly away from Stiles into Derek’s arm.

“Age is but a number, my sweet Omega.” Derek cooed and all of a sudden he started to feel little butterflies in the bit of his tummy. He looked up into Derek’s eyes and they were hazel. Derek was actually gorgeous. In that rugged handsome lumberjack sorta way and it worked. 

“Now Omega Scott-“

“Scott. Please, can you call me Scott. The Elders in Silver Rock killed me with the whole Omega Scott or even Thou Precious Omega Born Sent From the Lycanthropic gods from above.” Scott Said. Talia simply smiled and Peter rolled his eyes. He thought Scott was cute and sorta wanted him for himself but there would be a plan for that. There always was.

“Okay,Scott it is then. You’ll have to let his mark then Stiles will complete a bit on the side of it. And then it is up to Scott’s inner wolf.” Talia said. Scott sighed then gulped and nodded. He offered his neck up to Derek whose eyes flashed red as he sank his teeth into Scott’s jugular. Scott grabbed the front of Derek’s shirt and tugged until Derek was satisfied with the mark he’d left. Derek pulled back and licked the wound. 

Scott felt light headed as Stiles pulled him into arms. Derek growled at Stiles but Stiles growled right back at him. Scott wound his arms around Stiles’ neck and Stiles smiled. Scott willingly offered his neck up to Stiles who smiled bigger and nosed up the other side of his neck. He’d actually never kissed anyone let alone boneded with anyone. He licked a strip up Scott’s neck making Scott moan in the back of his throat. Stiles then sank his fangs into the Omega’s throat as his eyes turned a solid blue as he began to bite. Scott let out a scream as his eyes changed to those brilliant golden. Stiles comtinued to make Scott emmitt those sounds as he continued to bite. Stiles has never given anyone this much pleasure. Or any pleasure at all and he enjoyed it.

“Now that that’s done, Scott you will need to return and speak to Derek. Get to know each other. Is that understood?” Talia asked as Stiles pulled off Scott’s neck. Hey? She still wants her son to be mated to the only unmated Omega in the west coast. 

“Y-yes, I understand. Mom, can I go home now?” Scott asked his mother who nodded. Stiles took Scott’s hand but Scott was turned and pulled into Derek’s arms and kissed onn the cheek before anyone could say anything.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Derek demanded and Scott just nodded. Stiles re-took Scott’s hand as they exchanged glares and walked out.

When they were gone, Peter then said: “Well this should be fun.” And walked out the house to his car, leaving his family in shock about what the hell just happened.

A/N: Soooo, this is different for me. Teen Wolf and all that jazz but I have a few other ideas.

Teen Wolf meets Big Time Rush meets One Direction (Crossover) (No wolf AU)

Kogan AU – Flower child and innocent Kendall

Punk!James and innocent!Kendall – James as the School bad ass

Sciles- Sub!Scott and Dom!Stiles

A story of all Bottom!Scott stories

Let me know what you think. But I hope you like this one. Until chapter two.

XOXOXO

Swayzee Sweetheart


	2. Of Dates and Dog Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really think first dates usually go a lot better than this but hell, its Derek and Scott so Scott's bound to make the worst of it. And Stiles? Well he has a plan. A stupid plan but it has to be better than Derek's plan to have no plan, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who found this. I hope you enjoy. I love you all.

  **Chapter Two:** Of Dates and Dog Treats

Alarm clocks. Scott absolutely hated alarm clocks. They wake him up from great dreams about an anonymous doe eyed Alpha to be and another unnamed Alpha whose biceps were bigger than his head. Scott groaned and he hit his alarm for the fourth time which meant his mom would be coming in n-

“Scott McCall, get up. It’s your second day of school. Come on. Peter will be here in an hour.” Melissa said. Scott groaned again and fought the urge to chuck his pillow at his mom. That wouldn’t end well. She would just use her eyes on him and that isn’t fun.

Scott sat up and walked over to his closet and looked at it. He chose a sky blue button up, black skinny jeans, and boots. He groaned and threw his clothes to his bed and walked into the bathroom that was conjoined to his room. He turned on the hot water in the shower and stripped. Once the water was hot enough he stepped in. He closed his eyes and picked up the body wash and ours it onto his hands and begun to massage it onto his body.

Now closing his eyes and keeping from panting are two different things. Behind his eyelids he sees Stiles’ nerdy looking figure. He can see Stiles with a tie and ruler about to play naughty teacher with him. Then as quick as that image came, another one showed up in its place except this one was of the big, bruiting, sexy Alpha that was Derek Hale.

Now that’s when Scott quickly turned the hot water to cold water…

…… he will never speak of this moment again.

He jumped out the shower and turned it off. Enough of the water triggered wet daydreams because hello no one wants to walk around with a boner and slick coming out their ass all day. It’s uncomfortable. Not to mention a sign that said: Come One, Come All to the Scott’s Ready to Fuck Any and Everyone Show. That scent of slick drives Alphas and Betas alike insane and make them want to rape him. So no, he will smell like an Alpha/Beta magnet.

……………. Not today at least.

“SCOTT!” Melissa yelled as Scott began to dress. Scott sighed and checked his clock. It read _8:000 am_ and that meant he had an hour. He pulled his pants on after his underwear. Then the button up and then his socks and boots. He picked up his book bag and walked down the steps.

Something Scott should really work on is paying attention because if he was paying any attention at all to his surrounds he would’ve seen brute-y McBute brute standing in his front door way in a leather jacket and jeans that looked like they were painted onto his skin and a tight white v- neck.

“AHH! Derek, what the hell!” Scott shrieked out as he bumped into Derek. Derek simply shrugged and took Scott’s book bag. Melissa smiled at him as he looked for his breakfast.

“Mom, where’s the granola?” Scott asked looking at the empty table. Melissa was about to answer until Derek did for her.

“I’m taking you out to breakfast.” Derek said. Scott rose an eyebrow trying to figure out why the hell he w- Oh, yeah. The whole courting thing. Bummer. He was kind of hoping that Derek forgot the whole ordeal.

“Really? Why?” Scott asked sarcastically. Derek just smiles at Scott and motions for him to come on. Scott looked at his mom for some kind of save but none came.

“Mom?” Scott asked but she simply gestured for him to go with Derek. Reluctantly, Scott walked to the front door. He pulled his plaid blue and light blue checkered jacket off the coat rack and followed Derek out the door. He pocketed his house keys and yelled out an _I love you, Mom_ to Melissa and shut the door behind him. He followed Derek to a silver Porsche. Apparently, everyone in this town can afford nice cars because that Jackson character has a Ferrari and Stiles has a Jaguar.

“Nice car. Do all the residence of Beacon Hill have fancy cars?” Scott asked sarcastically as Derek put his messenger bag into the trunk and conveniently ignored Scott’s snarky comment. Derek came around and opened the door for Scott who looked up at him with an expression that can only be labeled as the ‘ _I sort of hate you but you but your fucking sexy so I’ll tolerate you…… for now_ ’ look as Scott go into the car. Derek shut his door and got into the driver’s side and shut his door. He fastened up and started his car. He pulled out of the driveway and began to drive down the road.

Scott groaned and began to fiddle with the radio and _Oh where do we begin. The rubble of our sin…_ blasted out of the radio. Scott smiled and hummed along to Pompeii. Derek rolled his eyes and stopped at a red light.

“How do you know where I live?” Scott asked when the song ended and a new one began. Derek stepped lightly onto the gas and kept driving. Scott sighed again. _Stupid Derek who won’t talk to me after **HE** attacked me. Stupid Talia for making me date him. Stupid…. Stupid _he thought to himself.

“This is why I want Stiles.” He mumbled to himself. See now, to the normal ear, that sentence wouldn’t have been heard. But since we are dealing with super bionic hearing, Derek heard it, his eyes blared red and he stomped harshly on the gas pedal. If Scott hasn’t been wearing a seatbelt, he would’ve flown through the window.

“DEREK! What the hell.” Scott squealed as his entire fifteen years of life flashed before his eyes. _I have had a sheltered life_ he thought as he tried to catch his breath. Derek turned to him and growled.

“You will not talk about _him_ around me.” Derek growled at him. Scott was trying so hard to suppress that stupid urge of be docile and obey his could be Alpha.

“And you will not try and kill me, you brute.” Scott sneered almost shakily. He was beginning to see why Peter was smirking at him in the beginning.

“What did you just call me?” Derek growled out at the younger. Scott frowned up at him. Scott noted that Derek’s face was steadily contorting. The smell of rage became pliant as Scott studied on.

“I called you a brute.” Scott said again watching Derek’s reaction. Derek’s face began to match his eyes. Derek growled and began driving again. He drove until he pulled into the parking lot of a diner called Miss Daisy’s. Derek stopped the car in a parking spot and got out the car mumbling incoherent things. Scott sighed and got out and followed the brooding Alpha into the restaurant. He was greeted by an elderly women. She had gray hair and looked very happy to see them.

“Derek. My sweet. How are you?” She asked as she looked at Scott and smiled. “And who is this cutie. Wait, mijo, is he an Ome-“ She cut off her own sentence and stared at Scott in complete awe.

“Yes, Mrs. Daisy. It was a shock to me too.” Derek said to the Latina women who smiled at Scott who had an ever present blush painting his cheeks.

“So shocking he attacked my face.” Scott muttered idly. Mrs. Daisy smiled knowingly at Derek. Clearly Scott was a power bottom with a flair for snarky and sarcastic comments.

“Table for two?” She asked. Derek nodded while Scott mumbled something along the lines of _table for two minus one_ to himself but they both heard it and chose to ignore it as Daisy too Scott and Derek to a booth next to a huge window overlooking the city. Scott was in awe. The view was beautiful. It was enough to almost forget that he was here with-

“What are you want?”

–Derek.

Fuck his life.

Fuck it.

Fuck it all the way to hell.

“Your head on a golden platter, you selfish asshole.” Scott said picking up the menu, although he already knew what he was ordering. He heard Derek groan from behind his menu.

“Mijos, are you ready to order?” Daisy asked. Scott set his menu down and smile sugary sweet up at her.

“Yes. May I please he a bowl of granola with strawberries on top, butter less toast, orange wedges, and water, please?” Scott asked politely making Daisy smile at him as she turned to Derek.

“You’re usual?” She asked and Derek nodded whilst Scott tried not to roll his eyes until Mrs. Daisy left.

“What is up with you?” Derek all but growled at Scott who just laughs at him with the joy of Zeus when Poseidon is finally defeated.

“What is my problem? What is my problem? Great question, brute.” Scott said sarcastically. Derek’s face turned red with more embarrassment than anger. He knew what he did wasn’t the usual process of things but hell, his wolf smelled its mate and he lost control.

“Listen Scott, I’m sorry I lost control. But that is only thing I’m sorry about. I will not apologize for how my wolf reacted to your smell. You just happened to be an Omega.” Derek said like it was nothing and that infuriated Scott.

“That is just why I don’t want to be courted by you. All you care about is the fact that I’m an Omega.” Scott growled at him. He looked away from the elder and stare out the window willing the tears to go away. He wasn’t about to burst into tears because of Derek. It seems like everybody wants him because he’s an Omega. Not because of his personality or because he was cute but because he happened to be born an Omega and it sucks. The only person who seemed not to care was Stiles. That’s why he wanted to be with Stiles but sour brooding wolf had to go and ruin it.

“Do you really believe that? My wolf reacted to you. I don’t usually go around trying to mate fifteen year olds as an almost twenty-one year old myself. The fact that you’re an Omega absolutely has nothing to do with this.” Derek coaxed but before Scott could speak Mrs. Daisy came back smiling.

“Hola.” She said as she began to put their food down. Scott’s breakfast and Derek’s usual which apparently chocolate chip pancakes with melted butter on top, maple syrup, bacon, eggs, and orange juice. Scott made a face.

Okay, he wasn’t being a hypercritic or anything. Of course he eats pancakes every now and again but never like eight or nine at a time. Know why? Well, that’s because that has a name. It’s called cardiac arrest. He was vegetarian so no bacon. He couldn’t stand to eat a baby chicken and orange juice was fine.

“ What’s with the face?” Derek asked, mouth full of sweet and chocolaty bread. Scott sighed and poured in the milk and drowned the granola and strawberries. He began to eat his breakfast.

He couldn’t get over the sound of Derek chomping on poor pig flesh which is why he trying to hurry eating but not make himself look too suspicious while doing so.

“Why are you such a picky eater?” Derek asked Scott who opted for ignoring Derek as he pushed the empty bowl away from him and began to nibble on a piece of toast.

Well, knowing Derek, things are easier said than done.

“Scott, we could be mates. Talk to me.” Derek said wiping his mouth and pushing the empty plate away and then downing the OJ.

“You have the appetite of a horse.” Scott said finishing his toast and wiping his mouth then sipping his water. Derek smirked at the Omega.

“You eat like a baby rabbit.” Derek commented as Daisy walked back to them and cleaned their table smiling.

“Anything else?” She asked as she put the rest of their dishes on the tray. Scott shook his head no. Derek sighed harshly as they both got up and walked to the front cash registers.

“Okay, Mr. Derek Hale. Your total is $2.50.” The man from behind the counter. He looked older than Mrs. Daisy but he wasn’t very wrinkled. Derek smiled and handed the man a twenty.

“Thanks, Grandpa George.” Derek says as he takes his change and his apparent Grandpa George smiles at Scott.

“He’s a good guy, Scott. Just give him a chance.” Grandpa George says to Scott who looks confused but Grandpa George smiles. “I’m heard your conversation. The hearing really comes in handy. But really, Derek told me everything. Give him some time. I promise he isn’t a brute. He’s actually, well like Daisy puts it, a walking teddy bear. Just get to know him. Can you do that for me? Give him a chance?” He says to Scott who nods and the scary part is he actually means it.

He looked back at the man. He reminded Scott of his own Grandpa back in Silver Rock. But Grandpa George’s smile reminded him of Deaton who stalked him to Beacon Hills claiming he has a veterinarian business in Beacon Hills. Scott was more than happy. Deaton was like a father figure to him when his own father didn’t give two damns about him.

“I gotta take him to school.” Derek said, blushing. Scott waved good bye at Grandpa George. The two walked back to Derek’s car and got in.

Derek pulled away and _that maybe all I need. Darkness, she is all I need…_ spewed out of the radio. Scott began humming to the track as he thought over what Derek’s grandfather had said as they pulled up in front of his school. “My mom wants you and Stiles and your mom and that Deaton guy to come over for dinner tonight. She already called your mom and asked and The Stilinskis and Stiles and your mom asked the Deaton person. This was more of a courtesy call of sorts.” Derek said as they both got out the car and Derek got Scott’s book bag and handed it to him. Scott took it and looked up at Derek who looked back down at him.

“I’ll give you a fair chance Derek but that means we start all over again. So hi, I’m Scott McCall, Omega. And you are?” Scott asked Derek who smiled down at him.

“I’m Derek Hale, Alpha and can I drop you off at the front entrance?” Derek asked Scott who nodded. Derek took Scott’s hand and walked over to the front door. Scott gave Derek a hug who returned the favor by kissing his forehead. Scott blushed as they both pulled away.

“See you tonight?” Derek asked. It was like yesterday when he demanded Scott’s presence but it was sweeter and kinder. And Scott nodded and walked into the building and lit up like a Christmas tree. He saw Stiles who was mumbling something along the lines of _he will love me. Please love me._ Scott smiled and ran over to the bigger wolf and tackled him in a hug.

“Oof..” Stiles looked down to Scott’s body koala bear hugging him. He hugged Scott back and kissed his hair.

“I missed you.” Scott murmured to the elder wolf who smiled and squeezed Scott tighter.

“I missed you, too.” Stiles said as they both pulled away. Scott smiled up at him and Stiles blushed. Again, I say, Stiles has never had something look at him like that. With so much adornment. Well, that’s a lie. He hasn’t had anyone look at him at all.

Well, with the exception of his mother and he couldn’t marry her so she could have his pups. That’s weird…..

That’s weird, right?

Well, the moment was great until he who shall not be named but probably will be bumped into him. Scott looked up to see Jackson and his little posse clique thing. Scott rolled his eyes until his rolling eyes landed on a Ziploc bag in his hand. They looked like-

No…. That can’t be it…… Can it?

“Are you eating…… doggie treats?” Scott asked shocked. Jackson simply smirked at the doe eyed brunette.

“Yes. And?” Jackson asked popping another dog bone shaped biscuit into his awaiting mouth. Scott made a face.

“Why?” He asked, shocked. Jackson’s friends shook their own heads as if they knew what Jackson was about to say and what he was gonna say was about to be ridiculous. Which it was.

“Because, it leaves me with a shiny coat, no fleas and ticks, and makes my smile brighter.” Jackson said. Scott nodded and simply turned. He took Stiles’ hand and began hi voyage to class…

Well, that is until he was slammed into a locker.

“Did I tell you to walk away?” Jackson growled, eyes flashing a dangerous red. Scott sneered up at the elder wolf.

“You don’t run me, dog breath.” Scott growled back. Jackson chuckled and leaned in for what only can be considered a wet one until Scott kneed him right in the crown jewels

“Get away from me ,you creepy creeper.” Scott sneered. He turned back to Stiles, reattached their fingers, and turned for his first period class.

Stiles walked him all the way to his Chemistry class. He hugged Stiles as Stiles began to speak.

“So, we all are invited to dinner with the Hale Pack. My Mom and Dad, Your Mom and Deaton, right?” Stiles asked Scott who nodded. Over the course of only a few hours, Stiles knew a lot about Scott and vice versa.

“So yeah. Dinner. Apparently we have all been summoned by the great and powerful Hales.” Stiles said sarcastically. Scott giggled at him. Once Stiles came out of his shell, he was pretty hilarious and sarcastic as hell.

“Yes, Stiles. We are going. Now go to class before you are late.” Scott said hugging the elder once more. “Pick me up after class? And can we maybe go back to my house until that stupid dinner?” Scott ass pulling out his puppy eyes and Stiles immediately caved agreeing to all of the above. Scott then kissed his check and went into class.

Stiles turned and began walking to English with only one thought….

_He will be mine. He WILL!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading.


	3. Harassment Is Against the Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for fights, hookups, drama, drama, and more drama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is over. Allison is dead. She died In Scott’s arms. My life is done. My Canon OTP was Scallison…. Then Aiden…. And now Isaac who I hear will not be returning to Teen Wolf….. Jeff destroyed the OG cast and brought back Crazy Aunt Kate. That was a sucky trade off…. Just read. I’ll be crying in the corner.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and I do apologize for the long delay. I honestly have no excuse. I Will take whatever punishment you see fit to give me. *Cowers in the corner* Sorry

** Chapter Three: Harassment Is Against the Law **   
  


Scott sat down in his Chemistry class waiting for the teacher to come in. So he began to unpack his back of necessary items. Notebook, pen, chem. Book Scott mused to himself. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Stilinki’s pup. Pup, I have a question. You’re the rarest of them all, also the weakest. So why in the hell are you settling for Stilinski?” Jackson asks sitting next to Scott who groans but then he feels Jackson’s –unlike his personality- soft fingers under his chin, tugging it up.

“Two marks?” Jackson asks out loud as he examines Scott’s neck.

“Ancient mating ritual. Centuries old. When two or more eligible wolves want the same wolf, all the eligible mates bite the wolf causing the wanted’s wolf to choose its own mate. And from the looks of that mark, it looks like it’s from a Hale maybe. Or even an Argent.” A voice said. Scott looked over to see the redheaded girl from yesterday. Jackson looked up at the girl and smirked.

“More like a Hale unless Allison is cheating on Isaac. Wait, Danny said something about Derek Hale this morning. Is that who it’s from? Mr. Big Bad Wolf himself? Wow. Derek Hale was never supposed to mate. But wait. How do you go from Alpha Male to Beta bitch? Or maybe I should mark you.” Jackson said. Scott groaned, annoyed with his own life.

“How about hell no. And Is that all you wanted? Because honestly, I have no time to be harassed today.” Scott said as the teacher walked in. The pale skinned teacher sat his briefcase on the desk.

“Okay. I once read that if you take a teenager’s phone away, brain activity increases because of the lack of LD lights frying their brains. Now Mr. Whittemore, You going to go to a seat? Or-“ He stopped mid sentence and sniffed the air. He looked around the class until his eyes landed on Scott. 

“And you are?” He asked. Scott looked up at him and used his best adult smile on him, causing the teacher to blush.

“I’m Scott McCall, Omega.” Scott said. Scott smiled at him as the chemistry teacher smiled at him.

“Well, I am Mr. Harris, Chemistry Teacher, Alpha. Now class, please make Mr. McCall feel welcome.” All the Alpha males smirked and got this look in their eyes that can only be described as preditorial. “Not that way, you hormonal little bastards.” Harris said picking up chalk and began writing on the board.

Honestly, Scott zoned out for the rest of class, daydreaming about Stiles and his sweet little moles. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should’ve been daydreaming of Derek. Everyone talks, so he knows that Derek is a very powerful, well known, and well renowned Alpha in the Beacon Hills territory. If he were being completely honest, most powerful, well known, well renowned Alpha In that part of North America but Stiles was just… Stiles. Sweet, sexy, cute, funny, flirty Stiles. That’s what Scott needed. 

But….. There goes that ‘B’ word.

…… Yes, there is a but.

Derek was sweet and funny too. Can’t forget sexier than the word sexy. He was an Adonis. But so was Stiles. 

But…. There it goes again.

Derek also had a lot to offer. Power wise at least. He was already Alpha of the Hale territory. But that was by default. His father took a shot of wolf’s Bain to the liver. He was alright but not powerful enough to lead anymore which is where Derek came in. It would be a great honor to be mated to Derek. But come on. This is not China. It’s America. We as Americans don’t give two shits about honor. It’s not even worth the breath it’s spoken with. Name me a country that cares about honor beside Mulan’s people.

Here, I’ll give you a minute.  
…..  
…..  
Okay, come up with anything?

No?

Exactly.

Scott cares about happiness. He didn’t want to mate with Derek just for statue or status. He needed to be happy.  
He was shocked out of his trance like state by the bell. He looked down at his paper to see he’d taken sufficient note. He internally praised himself for being a good student even when he wasn’t focused on school. Scott began to pack up his things. He put his stuff back into his book bag and zipped it up and turned to leave but of course was stopped by Mr. Big Bad Wolf himself. 

“Come on Scottie. Why don’t you be my little Red?” Jackson asked. Scott rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk out of class. Yeah, but it didn’t happened. Know why? Well because he was slammed into the wall by Jackson. Scott looked up at the wolf whose eyes were a blazing red. But it was different this time. It was like Scott was almost…. Drawn to Jackson. No, drawn isn’t the word. More like being controlled by Jackson. He could feel his eyes changing to that brilliant golden yellow color.

“Stop fighting me.” Jackson growled, wolfing out. Scott suddenly felt panicked. Why was Jackson wolfing out. He did not need an Apex predator going full wolf on him. Yes, being an Omega was awesome at time but times like these when Alphas want to wolf out isn’t one of those awesome times. Alphas can sometimes be as big as bull. Bigger even. Maybe as big as a full grown gorilla. Betas can be as big as horses. Now Scott would be lucky if he grew to be as big as a German Sheppard. There was no way in hell he could take Jackson, no matter how snarky he was.

“Leave me alone.” Scott whined. Jackson smirked at Scott. Scott’s resilience was crumbling. All was going according to plan. Well that was until Jackson was grabbed and thrown across the room. Jackson’s pack gasped. There stood a pissed off Stiles in his were- form. He was literally seething. Jackson jumped up ready to fight. That was until he saw Stiles.

“Ha! Puny little Stilinski. You mad. Is the sorry excuse for a wolf upset? Are You? A-“

“STAY AWAY FROM MY OMEGA!” Jackson froze in place. That was the voice of an enraged Alpha. Now, you’d think it was Derek, right? I mean come on. Enraged Alpha? Derek’s your guy.  
Except… 

It wasn’t Derek. Nope, it was Stiles. The so called puny worthless excuse for a Beta. The Whittemore pack and Scott all looked at Stiles whose chest was heaving and his nose was flared. But the thing that caught him off guard was Stiles’ eyes. They were a steady blue but as Stiles huffed out angry puffs of air, his eyes began to bleed red. A bright red, brighter than Jackson’s. Even Derek’s. Stiles began to shake as his shoulders squared and his stance began to straighten. Stiles’ eyes burned red as he looked up toward the ceiling. A howl ripped from his throat as a signal that he has stepped into his Alpha hood. 

Scott’s eyes began to burn again. Bright golden. He began to shake and quake . His body turned to auto pilot as he ran over to Stiles and dropped to his knees and bared his neck submissively to Stiles. Stiles looked down at Scott. Stiles kneeled down and lifted Scott’s chin and kissed him.

“Scott McCall, you will be mine. I claim you as mine. I saw you first” Stiles said pulling away. “Remember that. Now let’s get to class.” Stiles finished and helped Scott to his feet. The pair began to walk to the door until Stiles stopped and turned to Jackson.

“Stay away from him. Or I will come for you, Whittemore.” Stiles growled as his eyes blazed. Then they walked out of the classroom.

Scott figures, apparently, word travels fast in Beacon Hills. Honestly, Scott figured out what most people didn’t want to admit. Stiles wasn’t a Beta. Never was. He was just a very shy Alpha, if that makes sense. Which it doesn’t because honestly, how does a family go seventeen years without realizing that their ‘Beta’ son isn’t a Beta but a closet Alpha. So with the new revelation, people were talking.

Naturally….

But what Scott didn’t get was how they figured Stiles was weak before. Shy? Yes. Weak? No. Stiles now walked with an air of confidence. Apparently going postal caveman on an extremely well known Alpha does that to you. He isn’t cocky though, which is good. Because in the forty- something hours Scott has known Stiles, he’s realized that the pale boy is quite sarcastic. In a really good, cute, sexy way. But the sarcastic now Alpha had a bounce in his step and Scott at his hip. Scott wasn’t complaining, just contemplating. He didn’t know how this would affect the mating games now. It was like the hunger games. At least Scott thinks so. He never seen the movies. He didn’t get the hype. It was like Twilight. He never saw it. Kristen Stewart and this Bella chick annoyed him to no end. He did not get why this chick couldn’t just pick Edward and be done with it. But no, it had to drag on and on and on about how she played with Jacob’s emotions. And that was just the first movie.

Vastly moving on.

Where was he? Yes, Hunger Games: Scott Edition. Scott wanted to think that Stiles turning- no, more like stumbling into his Alpha hood by accident- into an Alpha wouldn’t change anything and that Derek and Stiles would be civil about this but he wasn’t stupid. His mom told him about the fights between Alphas when it came to an Omega. They were so rare. More precious than rare jewels. Omegas were up there with the Olympic gods. 

Scott flew on auto pilot for the rest of the day. He was brought out of his trance by the final bell of the day. Scott collected his things and packed them away and went to meet Stiles at his blue jeep.   
Scott began walking to the parking lot but was stopped…. Again. But not by who you might think. Nope. This person doesn’t even attend high school. Not for like twelve years.

“So, my little Omega. I heard Stiles finally figured out he was an Alpha.” Scott whipped around so fast that he almost got whiplash. He looked up to see the elder wolf.

“Peter? What are you doing here?” Scott asked, beginning to speed walk to Stiles’ car. But, alas, Scott’s speed walk was a medium stride for Peter who began to chuckle.

“Talia and Mark wanted me to make sure you are still attending tonight’s dinner. “ Peter said as they got to the door. Scott rolled his eyes, annoyed thoroughly. 

“Why?” Scott asked as they both walked over to Stiles’ car. Stiles wasn’t there yet.  
Peter chuckled again, a low rumble deep in his chest. “Scott Scott Scott, You honestly don’t get it. The smart thing to do is mate with Derek. Talia and Mark are just trying to make sure you get that. Omegas are a rarity. You need a powerful protector.” Peter said while Scott searched the crowd for Stiles.

“Stiles is a powerful Alpha. He was never a Beta. I didn’t even want to mate with Derek. I was attacked. No one seems to want to remember that. I didn’t have a say in that whole marking thing. I wanted, still want to mate with Stiles. Why won’t your family understand that.” Scott growled. Peter smirked and looked behind Scott.

“Well as long as you are there at six o’clock, we Hales will be happy. Plus you get to meet all of the family.” Peter said turning and leaving. Just as he did, Stiles walked up and hugged him from behind. Scott jumped but calmed when he realized it was Stiles.

“Come on, Angel.” Stiles said, causing Scott to blush and get into Stiles’ car. Stiles smiled and got into the drivers’ seat and started his car. He buckled up and pulled out the parking lot.  
He began to pull out the school but Scott spoke up. “Do you know where the animal clinic is?” Scott asked. Stiles nodded and turned to opposite way of Scott’s house to the clinic. Stiles followed the road to the old bank and got to the clinic.

“Scott, can I ask you something?” Stiles asked. Scott nodded throwing his book bag into the backseat. 

“Yeah, sure. Ask away.” Scott says facing Stiles who smiled at him and slid his hand across his cheek.

“What is Dr. Deaton to your mom?” Stiles asked. To say that wasn’t what Scott thought Stiles would ask is an understatement.

“Oh. I want to believe really good friends.” Scott answered truthfully. Stiles tilted his head and smiled.

“Scott, are you sure?” Stiles asked. Scott nodded as Stiles pointed behind Scott’s head. Scott turned around and saw his Mother and Deaton lip locked. Scott was, for a lack of better words, confused. Scott jumped out the car and ran to them.

“Hey Mom. Dr. D” Scott said looking at his mom. Then he looked at Deaton. “Should I call you Dad now?” Scott asked jokingly. Mellissa looked abruptly confused.

“You aren’t upset?” Mellissa asked. Scott shook his head ‘no’ and giggled. He was purely happy.

“Not at all Mom. Deaton is the closest thing I have to a dad. I’ve wanted you guys to get together since I was four. Why didn’t you tell me?” Scott asked. Deaton smiled at the small Omega.

“We didn’t know how you’d react. So I guess I should tell you. I proposed to your Mother today. Is that Okay?” Deaton asked. Scott smiled and nodded.

“Are you mated yet?” Scott asked. Mellissa nodded yes. Scott smiled and ran over to Stiles who was smiling.  
“My mom mated with Deaton and now their engaged. Isn’t that great?” Scott asked. Stiles nodded and looked at the clock and his eyes widened

“Scoot, it’s 5. The dinner starts in two hours and we have to prepare. We’ll go to your house to prepare. Just let me stop at my house for my clothes.” Stiles said as Scott ‘Ok’ed. Stiles pulled off as Scott waved goodbye to his mom and soon to be dad.  
At Stiles’ house, it look home-y. The two got out the car and walked up Stiles’ driveway to the front door. Stiles unlocked the door.

“MOM!” He yelled out, closing the door after Scott. Scoot then heard a women who he assumed was Stiles’ Mom.

“In the Kitchen, honey.” The two walked into the kitchen to see blonde petite women who looked to be in her early to mid 30s.

“OH! Scott? Stiles has told his father and I a lot about you.” Claudia Stilinski says to Scott upon seeing him. “And I’m Claudia Stilinski, Beta and hopefully soon to be Mother-In-Law.” Scott blushes at her words as she engulfs him in a hug. Scott smells the joy and gratitude on Claudia. Claudia smiled at Scott as she let him go.

“Scott, Stiles told me all about it.” Claudia says to him. She then turns to Stiles with a light smirk. “Stiles, baby, You do realize we have to be at this thing in an hour right?” She said, turning and opening the oven to take out a pie.

“I’m gonna go get my stuff. I’ll be right back.” Stiles said and ran out the kitchen nd up a flight of stairs. Scott turned to Claudia.

“So Scott, Stiles told me about the whole two bites thing. Tough, huh?” She says putting the pie into a box. Scott was shocked. Honestly, he was expecting to be badgered with questions and tiger parents trying to throw their son on him but Claudia was worried about how Scott was handling it.

“Y-yeah. I had a plan. My plan was to woo Stiles.” Scott admitted. He saw Claudia smile.

“Come sit.” They both sat at the kitchen table. “You want to woo him? Sweetie, consider him wooed. He wouldn’t stop raving on and o about you the day you moved here. I’m just happy he found someone who likes him for him.” Claudia finished.

“I liked him from the day I saw him. He’s quirky and handsome and he’s is great Alpha.” Scott said, dreamily. Claudia was confused. Quirky, she gets. Handsome, well duh. John Stilinski is not ugly. But Alpha, no. Last time she saw Stiles he was a blue-brown eyed Beta.

“Huh? Alpha?” Claudia asked. Scott smiled widely to brag about Stiles to his Mom.

“Yup, Alpha. He took on an Alpha head on for me. I don’t know. His eyes just went from blue to red as he growled. He was defending me.” Scott said proudly as Stiles walked back into the Kitchen. Claudia looked up at Stiles.

“So Babe, when were you gonna tell me about the new status?” She asked. Stiles sighed. Only my Mom Stiles thought to himself.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you, Mrs. Stilinski?” Scott asked because his Mom was only 32 and Deaton was like 40 or something. She acts like him Mom.

“I’m 33. John is 40. And before you ask because I can feel the question popping into your head. I mated early. I was 15 and he was 24. My Dad told John’s Dad that one day we’d mate and we did and had my beautiful weird kid. And Scott, call me Claude. When I hear Mrs. Stilinski, I literally have to suppress the urge to look around for my Mother-In-Law.” Claudia says. Stiles checks his watch

“Oh, holy God! It’s 5:30.” Stiles said. Scott nodded as they both turned to leave, but not before hearing ‘Don’t be late.”  
Stiles and Scott hopped into Stiles’ blue jeep and rode to Scott’s house and ran into it.

“My room’s the first door on the right. I have to get the cupcakes.” Stiles nodded and hurried up the stairs. Scott turned and walked into his kitchen only to have the holy hell scared out of him.

“PETER HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE!” Scott yelled. Peter leaned off the counter, smirking.

“I told you, we Hales needed to make sure your gonna be there. You have two suitors.” Peter said. Stiles showed up taking his place next to Scott, fangs bared.

“Oh. Look-y here. He finally became an Alpha. About time.” Peter said. Scott took Stiles’ hand as Stiles shifted back. “But seriously, I was told to escort you there. We- Derek doesn’t trust Stiles.” Peter said. Stiles growled and Peter simply gave an amused smirk.

“Let me get dress. Creep.” Scott muttered the ‘creep’ part under his breath but it was still heard. Scott scurried to his room and went to his closet. He pulled out grey skinny jeans, a purple shirt, and black combat boots. He dressed quickly, tucking his shirt in last ad hurry down the stairs to see a seething Scott and the ever-present smirking Peter.

“Ahh, we’re ready.” Peter said. They all walked out The McCall soon to be Deaton residence.  
When Scott, Stiles, and Peter arrived, everyone who was cordially invited was present.

“Alright. I want to introduce Scott to the entire family. Scott this is Brett, Laura’s mate and husband and their daughter Isis.” She said pointing at a man who looked about 6’4 with red hair. He had a nice structured face and then a little red haired and green eyed girl with freckles. “This is Keith Ryan, Cora’s soon to be mate.” She said pointing to another tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes and was well built. “This is Ryan, my adopted soon and Caroline, his mate.” He pointed to the couple. Scott also saw Derek’s grandpa and step grandma. But lastly he saw a man who was well built but had a cane. He had black hair and green eyes. He looked just like Derek but older.

“And lastly but certainly not least, My husband Mark Hale.” The man- Mark- stood tall and looked at Scott with a straight face and then smiled widely.

“Well, Scott, I’m hungry and all this food was barbequed specially for tonight and I wanna eat it. So let’s eat.” Mark said turning to go back into the house. Everyone followed out to the back yard.

“Okay now that everyone’s here we can eat. Let’s sit.” Talia said. Scott chose to sit in between his Mom and Stiles. Talia frowned.

“Scott why don’t you sit with Derek?” She asked, trying not to impart her will on him but come on, she wanted him with Derek.  
“I’m fine here. Thanks.” Scott said looking at his Mom, Deaton, and Stiles’ parents. The Hales’ eyes glowed but Talia flashed her blaring red and they all put their smothering glow sticks away.

“Why don’t you sit between Derek and Stiles.” Talia said. Scott groaned mentally and got up. He switched places with his Mom and sat in between Everyone laughed at Scott’s Overly drama queen attitude.  
“Well, why don’t we get to know each other?” Mark said. Scott looked up at the Alpha. Scott gulped. He didn’t want to but he did.

“Alright. I’m fifteen, no heat, and an Omega. My favorite color is pink and I hate liars and brutes.” Scott mumbles. The table falls silent for a moment.

“Okay.” Mark says, clearing his throat ultimately trying to figure out if Scott is talking about Derek or not. “What are some things you like about Derek?” Mark asked. Scott looked genuinely lost for an answer. He pondered it.

“Um, I guess he has his sweet moments and he seems to be family oriented.” Scott said carefully, trying not to piss off Stiles or Derek’s family. Talia smiled at Scott’s uneasiness.

“So why doesn’t Scott here give us some details of his birthday plans?” Cora Hale of all people suggests and honestly Scott couldn’t be more grateful as he smiled, already having the plans laid out.

“I’m having a masquerade ball.” Scott says proudly but face palms as soon as he hears the next question out Peter’s mouth.

“Oh really? So who is your date?” Can someone explain why the backyard became almost eerily silent. The families all looked at each other in silent questioning. But worst of all, Stiles and Derek were engaged in a glaring contest with their eyes blazing red and fangs bared.

“Great question Peter.” Scott said sarcastically. 

Great now another completion on top of the ‘Who Will Be Scott’s Mate’ completion. Now the ‘Who Will Take Scott To His Ball’ contest is underway. Great.

“I……. I choose…..”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE FREAKING WEEK UNTIL TEEN WOLF SEASON FOUR BABY!!!!
> 
> Can someone answer me a few question? Okay good.
> 
> 1) Will Derek date badass Brayden? Because I think he should and Jeff did hint that Derek will have a non crazy love interest when he was on the season finale of Wolf Watch.
> 
> 2) Why the hell does Derek need to be bought? Did you see all the preview for 'Who Is The Benefactor'
> 
> 3) Who is the Benefactor?
> 
> 4) Do you think Stydia will finally happen this time? I mean Aiden is dead and Jackson left a long time ago.
> 
> 5) Why the hell is Kate back?
> 
> 6) SKIRA! They will be adorkable but will never replace Scallison. EVER. Period.
> 
> 7) What is up with Argent's crazy family? Who the hell is the Spanish lady who was looking for La Loba?
> 
> 8) Can Peter die this season? And maybe stay dead?
> 
> 9) What's gonna happen to Malia?
> 
> 10) Will Stiles finally lose his Virginity or did he lose it in episode 3x21 Echo House t Malia.
> 
> If you have any answers leave them in the comment box.
> 
> Thanks Lovlies


	4. See Now,  What Had Happened Was.........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ups and Downs of Being Scott McCall............... Or party at Danny's and Derk's family almost costing him Scott?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooo super duper sorry. Life has been hectic. ACT/SATs are killing me. Mid-terms sucked and my grandma will have been deceased for a year two weeks from the monday that just passed. Depressing? I know. But enough with my sob story. Thanks for sticking with me. Love you.

Chapter Four: See Now, What Had Happened Was......

"I choose..... both?" Scott says unsure. You can't really blame him. Know why? Because he has two incredible choices. Also, there is a family full of werewolves that want him to matewith Derek and only God knows what would've happened if Scott chose Stiles. Well, except a happy Scott.

"You can't do that. Mom, tell him he can't do that. See this is what happens when people get choices." Cora said, muttering the last part. Okay, irritaed wasn't even a strong enough word. He was so tired of Derek;'s family.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!!!! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU. ALL OF YOU. I WANTED NONE OF THIS BUT DOES MY FEELINGS MATTER? CLEARLY NOT BECAUSE IF THEY DID, I WOULDN'TBE HERE. BUT NO I'M BLAMMED FORALL OF IT. I'M SORRY I'M NOT THE PERFECT OMEGA THAT ONLY CARES ABOUT STATURE. AT LEAST WITH THE STILINSKI'S THEY LIKE ME. THEY MAKE ME FEEL WELCOME. UNLIKE THIS FAMILY. YOU MAKE ME FEEL USELESS. I HATE IT!!!!" Scott yells. He shocks everyone into silence. Scott turned and ran into the woods with hot scalding tears streams down his cheeks. He was really hating being an Omega right now.

Back at the barbeque, things were slowly becoming real. Melissa was furrious. Again, not only was her son being forced to mate before he was ready, but the familyof said forced mate were being assholes. And she was sick of it.

"That's it. I've tried to hold my tongue for the whole time but I'm done. How dare you try and blame my son? How dare you! He's gone along with everything and you have the gall to yell at him. He is fifteen years old. Scott doesn't want to hurt anyone but in the process he's being hurt himself. Imagine if this was your child-"

"My child would know respondsibility and wouldn't be weak! Not like Scott." Laura says and even Talia gawks at her. Melissa feels her fangs pushing out of her gums and claws sprouting from her finger nails.

"Then you know what? All of this is over. All of it. Scott will have nothing to do with this family." Melissa growls and the entire family gawks at her.

"Ms. McCall, please don't jump to any conclusions an-"

"JUMP TO CONCLUTIONS!!!! YOUR DAUGHTER JUST CALLED MY SON WEAK AND YOU THINK I'D KEEP HIM AROUND YOU?" Melissa growls and scares the crap out of everyone there. You never mess with her baby. Not her only child. 

 

"Stiles, Sheriff, Claudia, would you please help me find my son?" Melissa asks and the family nods. The Stilinskis, Melissa and Deaton allget up to leave. They all begin to walk away but Melissa turns to the Hales. "Stay the HELL away from my son." Melissa growls out and they leave tto search for Scott.

Talia's eyes flash a bloody red. Usually she's all for the peaceful punishment but right now she's pissed.

"CORA HALE!!! LAURA HALE!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!" But the growl didn't come from Talia nor Mark. It came from Derek. He was so pissed right now. They just didn't know how much work it took to get Scott to give him a chance and they took that away.

"Der, I'm sorry-" Cora is cut off by a vicious growl. Deerek sees red. Cora and Laura looked terrified. Quite frankly they are granted that. Never had they seen Derek this mad. He was fumming.

"Derek, calm down." Talia says and Derek turns to her.

"How dare you!! How dare you! They've just caused me my mate and you want me to calm down. You have yet to say two woords to my lovely sisters but you can tell me to calm down. GAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Make me sick." Derek growls out. Talia realizes that Derek is entitled to anger but irrationality was not expected.

"Derek, she can't keep your mate from you. We'll just have to work around this." Talia says. Derek growls and walks back into the house.

"Well that was..... interesting to say the least." Peter says and walks into the house behind Derek , leaving Talia to punish Cora and Laura.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile while Melissa and the Sheriff and Claudia look for Scott, Deaton managed to drag Stiles back to the vet shop. Deaton unlocks the door and pulls Stiles in and locks it behind him.

"Why am I here! I should be looking for Scott!" Stiles yells. Deaton sighed as he opened the swinging door. 

"Listen, Scott is very ivasive. If he doesn't won't to be found, he won't befound. I.....I taught him how to hide his smell." Deaton says. Stiles stops pacing and looks at Deaton.

"Why would you do that? Why-"

"Scott is an Omega. Do you know what other wolves would do to him. They'd take him and do things. Bad things." Deaton says. Stiles groans and hits his hea.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Stiles says. Deaton picks up a jar and opens it, pulling out a long green plant. Deaton held it up.

"This is a wolf nip root. Generally, this causes early heat in Omegas. I usually use it to send female dogs into heat so they can reproduce, but with you, It can highten your sences and let your wolf take control. Let the wolf guide you to Scott. Breath in this scent." Deaton says. Stiles takes the root and holds it to his nose and breathes in the fumes. Stiles' eyes bleed red and he lets outa feral growl. 

He tears out of the animal clinic and runs. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. When Stiles finally looks up, he's in a building. It looks unfamiliar and smells like blood. But then, he figured out where he was.

It was an old distillary. It belonged to the Hales. It was old and no one ever used it. Stiles looked around to see Scott.

"Scott?" Stiles asks. Scott looks up, teary eyed and puffy faced. Scott runs into Stiles with such a force it almos knocked Stiles down.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry. B-but they made me feel like I was a prop orI didn't matter." Scott sobs into Stiles' chest. Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott and strocked his backside.

"No, baby.No. You matter. You do, so much. Scott, without you I wold've still been a sad nothing-" Scott cuts off Stiles with the most horrified look on his face.

"Stiles, y-your not a n-nothing. D-don't s-say that." Scott begs. Stiles kisses Scott's forehead.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Stiles coos. "But your so important. I nee you. Your Mom needs you. Deaton, my mom and dad. Hell, even Jackson. We all know your important. Come on, baby." Stiles says picking you Scott bridal style. He walks out into the woods and scents his way to Melissa and his parents.

Upon seeing Scott, she loses it. "Baby, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to put you in that. We left craziness to come to more. I'm sorry." She cries and Scott hugs her as she cries.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Melissa ends up cooking for everyone. It was peaceful for a few days. The Hales didn't bother them, which Scott was thankful for. Scott would never say this aloud but he missed Derek but not enough to make Scott want to be around the Hales.

Scott was content. He figured after a week of nothing, this whole apposed 'Mating Games' was over. But as always, Scott was wrong.

It happened on a Tuesday. It was about a week after the whole fiasco. Stiles and his parents were over. Deaton was cooking and Melissa was with Claudia looking at baby picture while John was with Deaton.

It happened so very abruptly. There was a knock at the front door. Scott answers and he is met by Talia, Mark, Derek, Cora, Laura,and thelovely Peter Hale. Scott's initial reaction was slam the door, which he does. But Mark caught it and Scott screams for his Mom,who comes flying to the foyer like a bat out of hell. Her eyes blarred red, as did all the people in Scott's home.

"What the hell do you people want?" John questions. He feels claws pocking out his fingers. Talia spoke up.

"We understand the perplexed situation but Scott did make a deal-"

"Well he had no other choice, seeing as how Derek's mark was forced upon him." Deaton says. Scott was Deaton's son, in spirit and in truth. Scott was Deaton's respondsibility. Blood of not.

"We understand that but it isn't fair to reprimand Derek for Cora and Laura's tongue." Talia says as she glares at her daughters.

"You are unwelcomed in my home. You let your children say these things about Scott and you agree" Talia went to but in but Melissa stopped her. "Don't lie to me. You heartbeat speaks for itself. You believe Scott is weak because he won't just mate with Derek. The Omega who won't mate with your son. My baby is fifteen. Fifteen. He's been thrown into this situation. He isn't weak. He's confused." Melissa looks at Scott and smiles at him. "Leave." Melissa says simply. Talia sighed.

"As holder of this territory, I am to do what is best for everyone. And in this case it is to have Scott removed." Talia says and Derek loses his shit and goes ape shit on his mother.

"What are you doing. Is this your idea of fixing it? Because making him leave isn't fixing it. Are you fucking serious right now? Ms. McCall pay no mind to her-"

"We'll leave." Scott says, quietly cutting Derek off. Derek looks at Scott, glowers and growls.

"No. NO! I will not let you. No matter what. You know how I feel about you. You made me a promise. A promise to actully try. Please Scott." Derek begs. Talia looked accomplished.

"I want him to have nothing to do with this family." Melissa says and Peter steps forward.

"If I may, how about a comprimise? Scott still dates Derek as well as Stiles and has no contact with the family?" Peter says. Derek looks at him skeptically. Peter isn't the type to help without there being something in it for him.

"We'll think it over." Melissa says. She sighs. She really hates the Hales but Derek did not feel the way the family did about Scott. "Derek, if Scott wants, you can stay for dinner." Melissa says. Scott frowns. He was happy with Stiles, who was holding Scott to his chest. Scott sighed.

"Stiles?" Scott asks. Stiles shrugs. Scott shakes his head as Derek enters and pulls Scott into an embrass. He inhaled deaply into Scott's neck.

"God, I've missed you. I've been going crazy without you." Derek says. Scott nods and fells Stiles pull him back. Scott was starting to regret saying yes. He didn't want to make a choice. It was eaisier when Derek wasn't around because Scott never felt that pressure to make the right choice- his heart chose Stiles but his head said Derek the expected choice.

"Goodbye." Melissa said to Talia and her family and slammed the door. The family plus Derek and the Stilinski's walked into the dinning room.

'Scott helped cook this. It's chicken with white rice and apple pie. Everyone sit." Melissa said as they gathered and sat.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
School. The only problem was Jackson. Scott was by himsaelf in fourth period with Jackson and his gang. Fourth period was so annoying. He was partnered with the boy Danny.

"Hey Scott." Scott looked up. It was the Danny guy. He smiled at him and moved his things over.

"Hey. Danny, right?" Danny nodded and sat down. Scott smiled and looked at the teacher.

"Your Scott. The Omega. I've been meaning to invite you to my party. It's for Ethan. you should come. Both you and Stiles. Maybe Derek?" Danny says. Scott is about to say no but Danny stops him.

"Please?" Danny begs. Scott sighs and nodded. He'd have to talk Stiles into it. Derek however, would be a struggle.

"Scott McCall. Just the Omega I was looking for." Scott sighed and turned to look at Jackson.

"Jackson. The only Alpha I wasn't looking for." Scott says in return. Jackson smirks and winks at him.

"Whatever. Danny, I'll be there." Scott says pulling out his phone. 

"Great. This Friday at nine." Scott nodded. He unlocked his phone and texted Stiles and Derek

S: In the mood for a party?

Scott hits send and locks his phone. This should be very interesting.

Twenty minutes later, the bell rings and Scott sees Stiles and runs to hug him. God! The honeymoon faze Lydia thinks as she walks the other way.

"So, whose party?" Stiles asks. Scott smiles up at him and inhales his scent.

"Someone named Ethan. That boy named Danny invited me. Us." Scott says. Stiles shrugs. He's not really the party going type.

"Oh Ethan. And Danny, huh?" Stiles has the sneaking suspision that Danny and Ethan or at least Danny had ulterior motives here. Scott was freaking Scott and that drove Stiles crazy.

"Cool, I'llb go. But no Derek." Stiles says. Scott inwardly groans. Too late for no Derek. He turns to walk, but crashes into a hard body. Scott groans as he land against Stiles.

"Omega." Scott dusts off and looked up to see an unfamiliar face. His scent screamed Alpha. What is it with these Alphas scoping me out? Scott asks himself as the unidentified subject or unSub(1 ) stepped closer. Scott rose a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm an Omega. Why can't peple seem to get over that simle fact?" Scott whispers the last part to himself.

"I'm Liam Dunbar, Junior and Alpha." Liam says. Scott sighs an exsaperated sigh.

"GOD! Is everyone here an Alpha?" Scott asked. Out of nowhere, Dog breath shows up.

"Nope. Not you Omega." Jackson says. Scott is very irritated. He huffs and grans.

"Know what? I have a class to attend. It was nice meeting you, Liam. We should get to know one another. Dog breath, bye. Stiles, I'll see you in a few. Everyone else, please MOVE!" Scott says as the crowd parts.

He's muttering to himself angrily about stupid Alphas and their stupid egos and Beta counterparts when his phone buzzes, signaling he has a new text.

I would love to come...... No Stiles.

Scott throws his phone at the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, party at Danny's and what is Scott to do. Swearsies that next update won't be so long.
> 
> (1) I've been obsessively watching Criminal Minds.
> 
> WATCH DEGRASSI!!!!


End file.
